Life After Heartbreak
by vvskittlesvv
Summary: The rookie 9 & Gai's team of coarse, go to a boarding school.Sasuke is dumped by Neji and Naruto is left to pick up the pieces Neji.Please Note that im just using the same files as i did for AFF so ignore the title request because as you can see I have 1
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Be kind, this is my first time writing anything. I'm hoping to get some constructive criticism. Umm yea, so this is just the introduction, sorry it's so short. Tell me if you guys want more, cause if you don't then why bother writing it, right? Anyway if only one person wants more I'll continue. Let's Start The Story!!!

_Wow, to think that 3 years today, I hope Neji will like the gift I got him._ Sasuke thought about the new nipple piercing he had gotten a month ago, after his boyfriend told him how sexy he found them. That was only half of the gift though; the other half included the metal chains that were already hooked up to his metal bed frame back in his dorm, just begging to be used. Sasuke was a firm believer in the idea that if it turned Neji on he'd do it. Just thinking about being tided down to the bed unable to touch his long hair boyfriend while he was pound into the bed, made the ravens pants tighten.

The best part in this plan was that most of the students in his dorm would be gone for the next 3 weeks on a get away to the sand village. He would have his hot, sexy boy all to him self, that thought alone made him walk faster down the halls of the boarding school he went to, Green Leaf, he himself thought it was a pretty retarded name for his school. Today happened to be Friday the 13th, which was also Sasuke's birthday, and his and Neji's 3 year anniversary.

The two had started going out when Sasuke was still a freshman, and Neji was a sophomore. Now the dark eyed teen was a junior, while the other was a senior. Sasuke hadn't gotten laid in a month, wanting the nipple rings to be a surprise, and he was very excited to make up for lost time. And since Neji lived on the opposite side of campus they scheduled to meet in Kakashi's classroom, room 701.

The both of them were meeting an hour before school started to have a quickie, and the more Sasuke thought about Neji's reaction to his gift the bigger his tent got. The raven haired boy finally made it to the 700 hall, but slowed down when he could hear moans and loud lust filled groans coming from none other then room 701. At any other time Sasuke would assume that it was Kakashi and his boyfriend, but one thing caught his attention, the moans of ecstasy coming from the room, sounded oddly familiar. Almost like Neji.

The raven ran up to the door and pulled it open, and there on the second table from the door was Neji trusting into a writhing brown haired girl. Neji's lips were leaving dark bite marks on her neck with his tongue, as his hands were holding her in a bruising grip forcing her to slide back toward his trusting cock. A loud moan snapped Sasuke out of his horror, only to realize it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. "w-why…Neji?"

"We're over," was the ice cold response he received from the teen that hadn't even paused in his trusting or in his attack on tentens throat.

"Why?" All he could do was stand there as his now ex-boyfriend pounded into Tenten, on what was supposed to be their anniversary.

"I'm bored of you, now if you would excuse us, we're busy." Neji's voice had been thick with wanton lust; Sasuke could feel his heart break with the knowledge that he wasn't the one causing the deep voice to sound like that.

For once in Sasuke's life he was at a lost of what to do, so instead of doing anything, he turned slowly, not taking his eyes off the pair until the last moment, and walked out of the room. Right before closing the door he whispered, "I loved you." It was so quiet Sasuke thought it had gone unnoticed. The door clicked shut and he slowly walked toward his friends' locker so he would be left alone, suddenly he wasn't in the mood to celebrate, he just wanted to break down and cry, but he wouldn't, for he was Sasuke Uchia, the emotionless bastard. If only people knew how much loneliness and how wretched he felt at that moment. He walked through the crowds of students, and idly noticed he had been frozen in pain watching that heart spitting act for a half hour. _Man I NEED A Beer!_

Inside the room Neji smirked and relished in the pain, confusion, and desperation that Sasuke had said those three words. _'I loved you too at one point, your just to damn innocent for me.'\_

If only Neji had known of Sasuke's gift.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, oh and I would love ideas for the titles another thing I'm stuck on. Anyway tips, commects, bashing, all welcome, I just want your imput. 

**Don't Worry There Will Be YAOI Goodness Later On**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY, I got a review I'm happy! Yea I still need a title, so help can't really think of one.

Slowly Sasuke walked toward to the 900 hall, his heart breaking every step of the way. Ignoring everyone that was wishing him happy birthday, all the while wishing that it wasn't so people would leave him alone. Wishing that he could make it to his locker before his passive mask, which was looking more devastated, then passive at the moment, crumbled apart, leaving him vulnerable.

Turning the corner the raven was meet with a site that quiet frankly horrified him at the given moment. The fifty girls surrounding his best friends locker, which was conveniently right next to his, 'Oh great, where's Naruto?'

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BASTARD IS!"

"Oh stop lying bone head, you always know where he is. You just won't tell us because you're jealous of him."

"Sakura for the last time, I'M NOT JEALOUS OF HIM!"

Sasuke had had enough, he wanted them gone, and he wanted them gone now. Especially Sakura and Ino, the leaders of his 'fan club', he hated them the most. "Excuse me you're in my way."

Roughly shoving everyone aside, the raven walked up to his best friend who was trapped into sitting on the ground. Reaching a hand out to help the idiot up, who in return stared at it in confusion. "Umm…Sasuke, you feeling alright?"

"I'm having a day from hell."

"Oh Sasuke that's too bad, if there is anything I can do to help, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." A girl with blond hair at blue eyes grabbed Sasuke's arm attaching her to his arm.

"Get off me."

"But-"

"Now!" Sasuke interrupted in a low tone that promised death if ignored. "And go away I'm not in the mood to put up with you losers right now."

The crowd of hurt girl thinned out almost instantly until only two of them remained, Ino and Sakura. There was silence as Sasuke stared at the two with hatred, at last Sakura decided to break the silence. "W-well…umm, happy birthday Sasuke, we'll see you later." And with that they were gone.

"Damn you must be really pissed, you usually let them dream for at least 2 seconds." Naruto commented with fox like grin securely place on his face. "Oh, and by the way happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, my ass."

"Whoa man, don't tell me your going emo." Naruto teased, and in return earned himself a depressed death glare.

"Lay off dobe, Neji just dumped me."

"What, I thought things between you two were going good. What happened?"

"I thought so too but I guess we were both wrong."

"Well did you and Neji at least have on last quickie?"

"No, he was too busy screwing Tenten." Was the raven's snide response the blonde received.

"Gods what a bastard. Any I can do?"

After thinking a few minutes Sasuke realized something that made his blood run cold. He was going to be stuck at the school for the next 3 weeks, with Neji, and Sasuke did not want that to happen. "Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N because I know just everyone loves to read these. I'll make this quick I still haven't gotten the whole plot worked out yet so bear with me. Other then that R&R

I STILL NEED TITLE SUGGESTIONS!

"What, anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you can get me on the get away."

"I can't, but I bet Shino and Shikamaru could."

"Could what?" Ask a guy with a high collar tan coat, blue jeans, and black sunglasses. Standing in front of a guy in a grey hoody and up side triangles tattooed on his cheeks, who was grinning like a dog, in other words Kiba.

"God Shino, don't do that! Okay now that I've been scared have to death. Ca-"

"What happens if you get scared to death twice?"

"I don't know! Don't ask stupid questions dog breath! Any way, can you get Sasuke onto the get away? Pretty please!?" Naruto asked pulling out his puppy dog eyes. i hehehe…No one can resist my puppy face, I AM THE BEST! /i 

"It's not needed Naruto. You're lucky, Tenten just told me she wasn't going you can have her place."

"Yes, I'm just so lucky, aren't I, Naruto?" Sasuke added sarcastically.

Not knowing how to react to that Naruto switched topics, "So Bastard here will sleep in my room on the trip."

Silence

"Sasuke is something going on?" Shino asked not really caring, but feeling he should. While ignoring Naruto and Kiba who were having a fight over what color a smurf would turn if it was choked. i Idiots /i 

"Not any more. Thanks when does the bus leave?"

"Three, we're meeting in the west lobby."

"Okay, I'll see you later. I'm going to go pack." Sasuke picked up his back and turned to the other two. "Hey guys see ya later."

"Yea guys, I gotta go too, my sister wants me to take Akamaru on the trip so she doesn't haven't to go. HOW AWESOME IS THAT!" Kiba added into the conversation and raced off down the hall with a wild grin on his face. Followed by a less eager Sasuke.

After Sasuke had turned the corner and was sufficiently out of hearing range, Shino turned to Naruto. "Spill."

The blond promptly told him everything because quite frankly Shino scared the shit out of him when Kiba wasn't around.

"Damn, you should go help him. We both know what he does when he's in pain."

"Yea I know I'm going to go check up on him after first hour give him some time alone. Even he can handle and hour and a half with out hurting himself."

"Okay, I gotta go find Shikamaru and force him to add Sasuke to the name lists, see you later."

"See ya."

After watching Shino walk away, the blond turned only to walk into a tall, pale man with deep midnight eyes. "Where is my little brother?"

"Hey Itachi, why are you looking for Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently enough.

"I wanted to wish him a happy birthday. I asked Neji and all he did was snicker at me."

i Fuck his voice alone could make someone come. /i "He's probably in his room. I'm heading there now, if you want to join me."

"No, that's alright I'll tell him tonight."

"Won't be here, he's going on the get away." Naruto said smirking and the beautiful face void of emotion. i Well he's no Sasuke but he's a great replacement. /i "The offer is still good wanna come?"

"No thanks I got a meeting with the guidance counselor about me being a bastard or something stupid like that. Tell him happy birthday for me, and that I'm sorry about Neji." He said turning away still with no emotion showing on his face.

"Wait how'd you about that?"

Itachi walked back to the blonde until they were inches apart. Bent down and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Come on Naruto, you know I know everything that happens in this school."

With that Itachi walked away with a smirk on his face. i So cute. /i 


	4. Chapter 4

After watching Itachi walk away, the blond just stood there watching the spot the black haired beauty had disappeared. i What the hell is wrong with me, I like Sasuke! Not Itachi! /i 

The blond completely forgot about his classes and walked out of the building and towards his dorm, which coincidentally was shared by a certain black haired pale skin teen in turmoil. i Should I feel guilty about wanting to do a happy dance when Sasuke is obviously in pain?

'Yes.' /i A voice in the back of his head told him, but he couldn't help it.

Three years ago to the day he was about to ask Sasuke out, when for the first time in a while a huge grin split across the usually brooding teen's face. The raven had slung his arms around Naruto leaned in and whispered into the blonds ear, "Hey dobe, lets skip class and go get some drinks."

"That's strange usually I have to beg you to skip and today you're asking, what the hell happened?"

"Neji asked me out." And with that and the huge grin that looked as if it was painted on, Naruto heart ripped apart and was trample by the fact that he had to go i celebrate /i with the idiot.

When the blond finally came out of the mental happy dance and the sinking feeling he got remembering that day, he found himself out side his dorm building. i Well here goes nothing. /i 

Walking slowing up the stairs passing the 4 doors that lead to their respected floor, Naruto came to his floor, the fifth, walking through the door and down the hall he came to the last door on the left. Dorm E19.

He unlocked the door quietly only to pier in to see Sasuke in his bedroom taking down the chains from his bed. A few tears streaked his face, with a distant look on his face.

Naruto closed the door opened it again louder so that the raven would be embarrassed about getting caught, but when the blond saw him again he was still taking down the chains.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess, aren't you going to class?"

"No, I thought you would maybe want some company."

"Hn." And just like that he went on silently, Naruto was a tad peeved that he was being ignored. So the blond walked to the other, held Sasuke's chin gently, tilted it up and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Leave them, lets go talk." After receiving a nod, Naruto took his arm and guided him to the coach, walked toward the mini fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, that were hidden in a bag of carrots of coarse.

A moment later, beers in hands they sat side by side in silence. A while passed and the raven suddenly looked up from the spot he had been starring at, "So you wanted to talk?"

"Oh well…um." i SHIT! /i Naruto sat stuttering for a second before he figured i Ah what the hell. /i And with that last reasoning ringing in his head, he leaned toward the boy he had loved for so long, who at the moment looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, and kissed him. Gentle. Slow. Perfect.

Well at least it would have been perfect if a certain bastard wouldn't have just sat there then decided to push Naruto down onto the floor and run to his bedroom.

i Great Naruto, just GREAT! /i Was being screamed sarcastically in his head.

Naruto picked himself up, and walked to his own bedroom, after closing the door he collapsed against it crying. He had braced himself for the pain of being rejected but he didn't know it would hurt this badly. As if every inch of his body was freezing, dieing, being chewed on. Sitting there alone in his room, he cried. Sobbs filling the room until a knock came from behind his door.

i Sasuke…you bastard. /i 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's taken so damn long to update, I've been sick.  
Well now I have the next chapter here! BTW this is only half of this chapter, but i wanted to post something because i felt back for putting off typing it for about a month FORGIVE ME but when I wrote it out by hand it was about 8 pages, and I have really small writting so...yea. So please R&R feel free to flame me for my laziness, sorry again.

♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨  
Hehehehe It's ramen!

As always _'italics'_ are thoughts   
♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨♨  
**In Naruto's Room… **

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Silence

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Silence. _'Damn it, why won't he leave me alone?' _

Knock. Knock.

"Naruto are you okay?" The voice that asked wasn't Sasuke. Unlike the cold voice, Naruto heard a slightly less cold concerned voice. "Please open the door."

"Gaara, I don't want to talk right now. Leave me alone."

"I'm coming in." Before the blond could respond, he found himself sliding across the floor as the door opened. Yelling at Gaara for being an in considerate, privacy invading bastard, Naruto scurried to get out of the doors path and onto his bed. Just as he sat down the door clicked shut, and Gaara stood looking at him, arms crossed. His face blank, but Naruto could see concern in his eyes.

They sat in silence until Gaara sighed, "Spill."

"I'm fine!"

"Stop the act, I saw the whole thing. I kn-"

"You were watching!? Oh my god Panda, do you have like zero people skills or something? You don't dot that! ..."

An invisible eyebrow twitched as the annoying rant of insults continues. "Shut up, I didn't mean to."

"Panda, how the hell do you watch something by accident!?"

"Please stop screaming at me, I have a hang over." The ashen teen said, rubbing his temples.

The statement shut him up, the last time he was loud, _knowing _Gaara had a hang over; he couldn't sit down for a week. Not to mention the whip marks on his back, and the rope burn he had worn as bracelets. In short, when Gaara had a hangover, you shut the fuck up and do as he said and leave him alone other wise. "Naruto, as I said before it wasn't on purpose, I opened my door to see you too kissing, I was getting Tylenol." The red head explained, moving to sit on the end of the bed against the wall. "So, wanna talk about it?"

Silences meet the answer and both boys could hear Sasuke talking to someone on the phone. It was enough to make the blond TALK, "I CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL AFTER Sasuke, to talk to him, you know, make him feel better. I choked, so you know…" Trailing off at the end of the sentence, guilt evident on his face.

"Make him feel better about what?" Naruto held in a light laugh when he realized how much Gaara sounded like a psychologist, but explained was happened that morning.

At the end, Gaara had his head leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed. "Damn."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do now."

"Let him be, he'll talk if he wants."

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked innocently enough, but the glint that came in to the panda's eye told him that he shouldn't have asked, "Come on man, not now."

"Why not we only have until three!"

"Pervert!"

"Look who's talking! I'm talking about packing up the liquor!" Yes the only thing that could get a rise out of Gaara was, his liquor being left behind.

"FINE!"

In Sasuke's Room

_'What the hell is going on!?'_ Was going through Sasuke's head as he paced his room panicking.

_'Why did he kiss me, isn't he straight? Was he toying with me? Why do I care, it's only Naruto! An idiot! All he does it annoy me. I don't like him that way at all. God my head hurts. I need a be-'_

The sound of his phone ringing stopped the flow of uncertain thoughts. Taking the phone out and flipping it open he answered as calmly as he could, "Yeah?"

"Sasukeeee! I-"

"What do you want Sakura!?" He was NOT in the mood to deal with her!

"Oh, I, uh…"

"Spit it out I'm busy."

"I was wondering if you would sit next to me on the bus." Was the rushed reply he received.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"I'm sitting next to someone else."

"Sit next to me, we'll have fun." Was she honestly that much of a slut? _Of course she is!_

"No. Your not worth my time." With that he hung up. Great now I need someone to sit with on the bus. Going through his list of friends, or as Sasuke preferred to call them, people he associated with.  
_  
'Kiba- no, will probably be making out with Shino_

Shino- obviously taken

Naruto- not an option after what happened

Shikamaru- possibly, but probably taken

Gaara- Probubly going to be sitting with the dobe

Kankuru- Bingo'

After calling Kankuru to forc- cough ask the tenn to sit next to him. He decided to take a nap before he started packing.


End file.
